The BlueEyed Girl
by oh-my-josh-i-love-him-so
Summary: Being killed by the Brutal Bloody Cato. It was not the death I was expecting. Brought on by the question: If you were to be killed by any tribute in the 74th Hunger Games besides Peeta and Katniss who would it be?


My feet were soft upon the leaves and branches, fallen from the surrounding tree. I knew there was a stream around here somewhere, but just where was it?

I held the dagger tighter in my hand as my eyes darted around the area. All I could see was the trees around me. I couldn't hear any sign of human life, but I felt on edge. Something was close.

I crouched down. Something stirred in the trees above me and my adrenaline kicked in. My whole body felt alive, it might be the girl from District 12.

I rolled across the ground just in case she shot an arrow and took cover from behind a rock. I glanced up and shook my head, laughing at myself. It was a squirrel.

I silently cursed my blade. I couldn't kill it all the way up there.

I slowly stood up as my heart pounded in my chest faster. I don't know why, but I still felt danger.

There was a small crack of a branch behind me.

I whipped around and there he was. The beautiful blonde career. the dangerous one. The one I had tried desperately to hide from.

He had a shocked look on his face. He was alone and wasn't expecting to run into me. He just stood there for a moment, both of us frozen with shock.

The adrenaline soared through my body and my whole body shook. My fight or flight response kicked in and I tried running first. I took off fast.

I was small and fast, but he was bigger. He was stronger.

He chased after me and I knew I wouldn't get away.

Oh no, please, please no.

He was close behind me and I knew I wanted to go down fighting. I whipped around and swung my leg out, catching his legs and took them out from underneath him.

He pounded into the ground.

For a second I thought I might have a chance. But that was before he yanked my leg out from underneath me.

I came crashing into the ground next to him and hit my head hard. I was disoriented and I felt blood.

He would win.

He jumped on top of me and drew his sword. His strong body pinned mine to the ground.

I tried to swing at him and fight back, but I just wasn't strong enough. He knocked my dagger away easily and locked my body into place. I was eyes were cold and hard, ready to kill.

My body shook again. My breathes came out in pants and I knew these would be my last. I just stared up at him. If he was going to kill me, he would see my eyes.

My blue eyes locked with his. He faultured. He just sat there on top of me, sword pointed at my throat and his eyes began to soften, slightly.

"Make it quick. That's all I ask, please." I whispered out. A look of confusion crossed his face. "Please… Cato, right? From 2?"

He furrowed his eye brows. He nodded. He swallowed and his voice barely whispered out to me.

"You. What's your name? The Blue-eyed Girl. That's what we call you." He was speaking of the careers. Why hadn't he killed me yet?

"Caitlyn. My name is Caitlyn from 6." My lips quivered. Why was he drawing this out?

"Caitlyn." He repeated. The cold steel of his sword lowered to my chest, over my heart. A pained look crossed his face. "I was hoping someone else would kill you. Not me."

Tears leaked from my eyes and feel around me.

"Why?" I choked out. He showed a side of gentleness, one that I had never expected from Brutal Bloody Cato.

Somewhere close I heard the other careers close by in the woods.

"Cato!" They called.

"Do it." I told him. "They won't show mercy. I've seen what you do. What you all do. I don't want to go like that. Please."

It seemed tears were in his own eyes, but maybe it was just the sun leaking through the leaves above.

"I'm…. I'm so sorry." He kissed his finger tips and touched them to my lips. "I'm sorry, Caity."

That's the first time I was ever called that. And the last.

The careers burst through the trees somewhere behind Cato.

"YES! KIll her, Cato!"

"Kill it!" They yelled.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. The last thing I saw was his pained look as he brought his arms high up. A white light hit my eyes from the sun gleaming off the steel. And he brought down the sword into my chest.

—-

That night around the campfire at The Career's base, Cato gently rubbed the necklace in his hand. It was a blue flower necklace, stained with blood. He took it off the girl from 6 when no one was looking.

"Caity," He whispered out to himself as he looked at the stars. He kept hearing her voice in his head, seeing her eyes.

The Capitol theme was played overhead and the fallen Tributes were shown across the sky. And there she was.

Caitlyn from District 6.

He clasped the necklace around his own neck. It fell against his heart, mocking him.


End file.
